


The Caretakers of NCIS

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assume this takes place in 2012, Gen, Good Omens References, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: McGee becomes the Caretaker Principia, and DiNozzo and Ziva are the other new Caretakers. They're working for the Archipelago from the Summer Country.(Restarted from an old account.)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Phone Call

The telephone rang. Tim McGee answered.  
“NCIS, Agent McGee speaking.”  
“I need to see you in person, Mr. Gemcity. I can’t say too much over the phone. You never know who could be listening,” a man on the other end said.  
McGee lowered his voice, looking over at Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. “Why are you calling me at work using my alias? My coworkers don’t really like to talk about my writing.”  
“Again, I can’t say much now. Meet me at twelve-hundred hours today at the New Big Wong restaurant in Chinatown.”  
“I can’t,” McGee said. “Especially not alone. Gibbs’ll kill me!”  
“Don’t come alone. Bring Tommy and Lisa.”  
“Tommy and… Oh, Tony and Ziva? Why? What’s going on?”  
“I can’t say much now. How many times do I need to say it? All I can say is that I’m passing the book to you.”  
“OK, fine. We’ll be there. Who should I ask for when we get there?”  
“Neil Gaiman.”


	2. Leaving

It was 11:30 by the time McGee could get Ziva and DiNozzo away from their desks.  
As the three started towards the elevator, Gibbs caught them. “DiNozzo! McGee! David! Where are you three going?” he shouted towards them from the stairs to MTAC.  
“Lunch,” Ziva and DiNozzo said as McGee said, “A lead on the case.”  
“Which one is it?” Gibbs asked. “Lunch or the case?”  
McGee answered, “We’re, uh… We’re getting lunch while we’re investigating a lead.”  
“Well, then, go!” Gibbs shooed them out.

A few minutes later, in the parking lot and out of earshot of the boss, DiNozzo asked, “OK, McGoober, what’s going on? Where are we going?”  
“Apparently this restaurant in Chinatown. It is a lead, sort of, but not for the case.”  
“OK, so what is it?” Ziva asked.  
McGee said, “You know the writer Neil Gaiman? He called and said something about the three of us meeting him there about a book, and it was important. He didn’t say much because it was confidential.”  
Ziva continued, “Should we be doing this?”  
“Probably not,” McGee sighed. “But what’s the harm in trying?”


	3. New Big Wong

McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva barely made it to the restaurant before noon.  
“I could’ve gotten here faster than this!” Ziva said as they got out of McGee’s car.  
“I don’t doubt it,” McGee said. “But it was parking that was the problem this time.”  
“Let’s just get this over with before Gibbs slaps all our heads,” DiNozzo cut in.

Inside, the three special agents found Neil Gaiman sitting at a table at the back of the small room with Stephen King and James A. Owen.  
“Sorry we’re almost late,” McGee started. “Parking is awful around here.”  
“We were wondering when you’d be here,” Neil said. “The waitress won’t stop hovering, waiting for us to order.”


	4. The Caretakers' Luncheon

The six Caretakers started talking as the food cooked.  
“Now that the food is here,” Neil said as it was brought out. “To business.”  
He opened a bag he had hidden under the table and pulled out an ancient atlas, three pocket watches, and three silver rings. He carefully moved the steaming dishes to make room for the new objects.  
“Wait, hang on… is that…?” McGee asked.  
“The _Imaginarium Geographica_ , yes,” Neil finished.  
“And the red dragon on the watches is Samaranth,” DiNozzo said.  
McGee asked, “Wait, you know about…?”  
“OK, what is going on?” asked Ziva.  
“Hey! I read, too, McGeek!” DiNozzo said. “And Mr. Owen over here did a great job.”  
“Thanks,” James said.  
“No, seriously,” Ziva continued. “Can somebody please explain what is going on?”

The Caretakers ate and discussed the history of the _Imaginarium Geographica_.  
At one point, Stephen asked Tim, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to an Edmund McGee, would you?”  
“I dunno; it’s possible. Why?”  
“He was the Cartographer after Myrddin.”  
“If that’s the case,” Neil said. “I don’t think that your being chosen for this is a coincidence. You’ve already started working on your Histories, so you’re the new Principia.”  
“But… They’re fictionalized versions of our lives,” Ziva said.  
“That’s the whole point, Ziva!” McGee said.  
“No, but it is…” continued James.

As the meal ended, McGee checked his cell phone and said, “OK, seriously, guys. We need to get going. Gibbs is suspicious. Apparently I’ve got 10 missed calls from him.”  
Ziva and DiNozzo muttered in agreement, the bills were paid, and the three new Caretakers got up to leave.  
“Wait, one more thing…” Neil said. “You three need to sign the book.”  
He pulled out a pen and opened the front of the _Imaginarium Geographica_. In turn, Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee added their names to the long list of Caretakers. They took their watches and rings and made for the door.  
“I guess we’ll be in touch?” McGee turned and asked as he and his coworkers reached the door.


	5. At the Car

The NCIS agents got back to McGee’s car. A man in a khaki overcoat was waiting for them.  
“McGee?” Ziva whispered. “Wasn’t that guy a suspect in one of our cases once?”  
“My vessel may have been once,” the man said. “But if you remember, he didn’t actually do it. And he’s repented for any wrongs he may’ve caused.”  
Ziva and DiNozzo looked at McGee as if they thought he knew what the man was talking about. McGee just shrugged.  
“Wait… Who are you?” DiNozzo asked.  
“I am the angel Castiel.”  
Ziva said, “An angel? Yeah right.”  
“I expected a bit more faith from an Israeli woman,” said Cas, disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing at some of the references I made in these early chapters because I was still a bit of an idiot when I started this.


End file.
